BoxerBraydog
BoxerBraydog is a Newgrounds regular who has served the NG Community for a staggering 2 years(As of 2017, that is). Bio In August of 2015, he signed up for Newgrounds mistaking it for a game engine. It didn't take him long to realize that it was a place where you could upload games. Feeling incredibly dumbfounded, he went scrolling through the internet searching for game engines once more. Leaving Newgrounds in the dust. In early 2016, he heard about a flash cartoon titled "I Want Spider-Powers For Christmas". This toon was exclusively for Newgrounds. Braydog, impressed by what he had seen, decided to learn more about the Newgrounds community and decided to try and become apart of it. He started uploading art that he made on a limited software called Sketchpad 3.7. He was a tad upset but not surprised to know that he was never scouted. He also uploaded to the audio portal on rare occasions. In that, he was soon scouted on the Audio Portal. He wanted to upload his videos more than anything else. He first uploaded a trailer to a crudely drawn asdfmovie parody he was making. It got blammed. After that, he uploaded a video titled "Don't Stare", a cartoon where a girl shoots at a boy for staring at her. This was also blammed. On August 15 of 2016, Braydog made yet another attempt at getting a video of his in the portal. A video called "My MS Paint Review" was a cartoon about a child being turned into what was supposed to replicate an MS Paint drawing; thus, the child look extremely ugly. None of the video was made with MS Paint, as Braydog had a deep hate for how bad the software was. August 15 (The day he uploaded the video) was also Clock Day on Newgrounds. Braydog knew his video sucked, so he was quite surprised at how the video got passed the judgement period. He later found out about what Clock Day actually was and was thus no longer confused about how his awful video got by reviewers. In the future, he hopes he can help the site by becoming a moderator. The Big Cleanup As of October 2017, Braydog is in the middle of cleaning up all the stuff he doesn't like on his account. With this, he has deleted all of Movies (He uploaded slideshows which he found out was against the rules, and made animations that he was never proud of), Art (He doesn't like his art. He hopes he can get better at it and then upload to the Art Portal) and Music (All his music was done with pre-made loops in GarageBand, something that wasn't allowed in the audio portal). As well as deleting certain reviews he's made on NG content and Forum threads he's created. Once he's done, he will think as if he's "cleaned his slate". Stats Braydog is a self-confessed stat enthusiast/whore and is a regular user of the Newgrounds Log. As of October of 2017, he is at Level 12 with over 550 Blam/Protection points (Police Officer rank) and 48 medals. He also has a bronze whistle status. The Braydog Record Label In September of 2017, Braydog made a playlist titled "The Braydog Record Label". This playlist consisted of songs by each of the people he has scouted for the Audio Portal. Braydog can't remember whether or not if he forgot a user or two that he scouted in the past. Because of this, he is waiting for a feature where a user can view all of those of whom he/she has scouted. The "Label" consists of users such as QWAZDYN, RonRandom, STOOVRS, and DJ-Wenton. Trivia -Braydog was once "interviewed" by NG regular KungFuSpaceBarbarian. -He made a playlist titled "Braydog's #1 List" featuring his very favorite piece of content from each of the four portals. The list currently consists of "Just Press Some Buttons" by STOOVRS for the Audio Portal, "Inktober Tankmen" by PhantomArcade, "Orange Roulette" by Matzerath and Amon26, and Tarboy by James Lee. Former members of the list are "Workspace" and "Regualr Fighter". -He frequently refers to Newgrounds as "The ole' NG". Links Braydog's DeviantArt Braydog's Website Braydog's YouTube Braydog's Newgrounds Category:Users Category:Stat Whores